Harry Potter and the Shadow of Voldemort
by Jessanndi
Summary: What is the shadow that lies over Hogwarts and how does it effect Harry and his friends.Draco Malfoy's younger sister Pallas is about to start Hogwarts. Mysterious things start to Happen she is sorted into Gryffindor and the Potions Master goes missing.
1. Nightcreatures

Chapter 1 -  Nightcreatures

The moon stood steadily in the clear, still, ink blue sky, illuminating the grounds that surrounded the impressive red brick Jacobean House. Amongst the formal hedges and the sweet smells of the kitchen garden all was silent except for the occasional _swish_ in the darkness. Pallas emerged from the shadows; tall for her age, her black hair tied neatly at the nape of her neck, her butterfly net swinging casually from her shoulder. She placed the large glass jar that she was carrying onto the roof of what looked like a rabbit hutch that stood adjacent to the gardener's store and made sure that the perforated lid was firmly secure. Inside the jar fluttered seven assorted moths. Pallas reached into one of the generous pockets of her heavy dressing gown and pulled out a small, battered, but highly loved copy of _Tebster's__ Guide to__ Nightcreatures_. She swiftly turned the well-thumbed pages holding up the different hand coloured etchings to try to identify her captives. When she was satisfied, she opened her dragon-hide notebook and, using the quill and ink that she had place on the hutch roof, she turned to a fresh page and neatly wrote the date and weather conditions. Her neat, precise hand listed out her finds, recording the names of the moths and their sizes on the crisp parchment that smelled like the lavender around her. 

_Friday17tt July- Dry- No clouds _

_Four Luna Flitters, approx. ¾ inch_

_Two Stella__ Swoopers__, approx 1 ½ inches _

_One Moonstar, approx 4 inches_

A long, red, sticky tongue flashed out from the darkness of the hutch and hit the glass of the jar with a rasping _slurp_, before returning to the shadows. Pallas turned her attention to where the tongue had disappeared to and with mocking disapproval said, 'Weasley you naughty toad, these aren't for you!' Weasley, the large, red-skinned pet toad that belonged to her brother, seemed to hang his head in shame. 'Never mind,' continued Pallas 'have one of these,' and she opened a small, hinged lidded tin that had an embossed image of a toad on it and the legend _Alderman Bury's Tasty Treats for Toads_.  Weasley edged closer to the wire mesh that formed the front side of the hutch, his already large eyes growing larger at the sight of the tin. Pallas selected a large bluebottle shaped delicacy and tossed it towards the toad. The long, sticky tongue shot out from between the toad's thin blue lips once more and caught the treat deftly, snapping it back into its moist pink mouth. A hint of a smile now traced itself on those lips; the toad inflated its fat belly and emitted a large and smelly burp. The stench reminded Pallas of the first potion she had ever made with her _Introduction to Simple Potions Set I _that was now languishing at the back of her wardrobe, discarded like most of her toys. 'Weasley!' Pallas chided, 'you're as disgusting as your owner!' Pallas replaced the tin and gathered up her possessions to return into the dark quiet house.            

Pallas's brother and owner of the toad, Draco, was three years older than her. He was a pale, pointed faced young man who was about to enter his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was growing into the spitting image of his father in both feature and countenance. His shoulders had started to broaden, and his ashen blond hair was now growing steadily towards these shoulders, just as her father Lucius's hair grew. Draco was following in his father's footsteps in other ways too. Since returning home from school for the summer holidays, he often accompanied his father on business away from the home. And when at home he spent an increasing amount of time in his father's wing of the house, away from the day-to-day living and entertaining areas.  What he did there she knew as little of as she did of her father's business.

Lucius Malfoy was a man of property and no obvious morals. One of the ways he maintained his fortune was through the ownership of a number of properties in the less than salubrious area of Knockturn Alley in London, an area that even the Goblins chose not to invest in.  This is did not concern Lucius.  He was not interested in purely monetary profit from this portfolio, but rather what the tenants of those properties could supply him with. In other words, their silence was his most prized payment. Many years before Pallas was born, life in the wizarding world had been blighted by the power of a single Dark Wizard (one who practices the magic of destruction) who had called himself Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had spun a web of distrust amongst the wizarding world that even now, sixteen years after his downfall, still had a hold on those who lived in Knockturn Alley and its surrounding grey squares and garrets.  Lucius like to exploit this to the full.

            Pallas set her jar upon the windowsill of her bedroom, laid her dressing gown at the foot of her bed and settled down to sleep. Pallas was not one to be troubled by dreams in spite of her father's mysterious activities. She lived well and wanted for nothing, living in a large house separated from the local community by extensive grounds and solid brick walls which shielded the property from the country road that passed towards the Muggle village nearby. She lived with her mother, father and brother alone in the large and historic house apart from the invisible staff of house-elves and fire-sprites who were responsible for the care of both the house and family. Pallas had never seen them, as they knew better than to get into the path of Lucius Malfoy, especially since the departure of Dobby, a house-elf of long standing Lucius had been tricked into releasing him from his magical contract of servitude three years previously, and Pallas could still remember her father's anger when he had returned that night from her brother's school, pacing the hall like a demon and cursing the names of Potter, Dumbledore and Dobby.

*

After a peaceful night, the dawn light was beginning to filter into Pallas's bedroom between a chink in the heavily embroidered curtains. She stood up, wrapped her dressing gown around herself once more, and approached the windowsill. The Contents of the jar was still. The approach of dawn had quietened the moths who were now drowsily huddled at the bottom of the jar. Pallas lifted the jar and smiled with pleasure. Among the tiny winged creatures sat a small, fairy-like creature.  His body was covered in the soft, pale down of his metamorphosis and his hair was the same cream colour, falling in gentle waves against his shoulders. On his face remained the coffee coloured remnants of his moth markings, and on his back, carefully curled up like silken ferns, were his wings. Pallas carefully opened the lid and removed the Moonstar, placing it carefully in a satin box full of lark's feathers in her carved dressing table drawer. She was just returning to the window when her bedroom door burst open, knocking the jar from her hand and smashing it against the wall. The now awake moths flew up in fright from the debris, circling the room in a mad frantic ballet of flight.

Draco stood there, in the ruby red robes that he was now in the habit of wearing around the house, the pale moths like scraps of parchment fluttering against its rich hues.  Uncaring of his actions he barked at her, 'Hurry up, Pallas, Father wants us downstairs now!' Just as promptly he exited, his robes swishing in the doorway.  Pallas was left in chaos.  Glass littered the floor. She quietly opened the window and steered the moths back out into the half-light to find a roost before the sun rose fully. Pallas slid the carved drawer of her dressing table gently open once more; the wood ran silently on its runners. Moonstar unfurled his wings and, like a flash of moonlight, zipped around the bedroom and back to his nest. The jar again stood faultless upon the windowsill, and all traces of broken glass had been erased by the Changeling's magic. Pallas mouthed a silent thank you and continued to get ready for the day.

*


	2. Breakfast

Chapter 2 - Breakfast 

ADVANCE \d4            Wearing a simple, calf length, cotton dress, which extenuated her slight figure, Pallas, entered the Breakfast Room. Her dark eyes scanned the room; everything was as normal. Her father sat regally at the head of the vast, heavy table, a pot of coffee in front of him from which he was refilling his oversized cup. He continued to read that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet, intently turning each page apparently unaware of her entrance. Her mother, Narcissa, sat at the other end of the table, nibbling on a small slice of dry toast. Draco was sitting close to his father, hungrily eating a large cooked breakfast of bacon, sausages, fried potatoes, eggs and tomatoes. Looking over at him, Pallas thought he resembled an inquisitive bird.  The way he was craning his neck trying to read the back of his father's paper, scanning the columns in an effort to find something that he could bring to his father's attention. Draco always did this in the hope that he could impress his Mr. Malfoy with his knowledge of the wizard world in order to obtain praise from his otherwise stoic father. Pallas selected a warm plate decorated with delicate hand-painted and gilded arrangements of hellebore and monkshood and started to select her choice of breakfast from the more than ample display of silver platters that stretched the length of the mahogany sideboard.  She moved quietly to her place at the table trying not to disturb either of her parents. Her mother, a tall, thin, elegant woman with blond hair and exquisite dress sense, looked over to her.  'Pallas dear, you're not seriously thinking of wearing _that_ today,' she said, looking at the floral dress with a look of both exasperation and annoyance. 

            'But Mama!' Pallas interposed, 'I like this dress.  It's one of my favourites.'   Her mother said nothing, but shook her head in a disappointed way; it was always one of her regrets that she was unable to impress on her daughter her own elegant taste.

             All of a sudden their attention was drawn to Lucius as he noisily laid down his newspaper, nearly engulfing Draco who was intent on reading an article regarding the latest racing broom, _The Nimbus Air._ Lucius folded the paper neatly, scowling at Draco who sank into his seat out of his father's disapproving gaze. Pallas then felt all eyes turn on her. She tried hard to continue eating her breakfast but her stomach was starting to constrict, fearful of what was about to occur. She kept her eyes firmly focused on the plate in front of her, carefully selecting small bite-sized pieces in an effort to find something that she could swallow through her tightening throat. Her fork rested in mid-air as she heard her father's chair scrape backwards on the parquet flooring and the telltale rhythm of his cane on the polished surface as he approached her chair. Pallas turned to look up at her father, resting her knife and fork on her plate, all appetite now extinguished. She looked into his eyes, trying to read what might be contained within their steely gaze. Then she saw it; an uncharacteristic glint twinkled in the ice blue cornea, which was echoed into the corners of his hard mouth, which twitched into a slight smile. He broke the silence. 'We're very pleased,Pallas. Today we received the letter we have been waiting for.' Pallas looked at him quizzically. Lucius reached inside his jacket and pulled out a handful of yellow parchments, which had emerald green handwriting spidering across their surface. Pallas recognized the embossed seal as that of Hogwarts School.

ADVANCE \d4Lucius handed the letter over to Pallas who eagerly read the contents: 

ADVANCE \d4

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

ADVANCE \d4

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

ADVANCE \d4

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_  
_

ADVANCE \d4

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

ADVANCE \d4_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

ADVANCE \d4_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

ADVANCE \d4_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

ADVANCE \d4_Yours sincerely_

ADVANCE \d4_Minerva McGonagall_

ADVANCE \d4_Deputy Headmistress_

ADVANCE \d4Pallas busily looked at the other sheets that laid out the list of school supplies she would require: unaware of her mother's steady gaze upon her.  Narcissa had always been a very controlled person, very little was known about her.  Her mind and feelings were presented like her couture–always impeccably. If Mrs. Malfoy had ever had any doubts about Pallas entering Hogwarts, she had never discussed them with her husband. Looking at her now, gazing down at Pallas' sleek hair and simple dress, it was hard to comprehend her feelings. For those that had known her really well, they would have detected the regret in her face.  A few may even have caught the glint of a tear that briefly surfaced at the corner of her eye as she watched Pallas eagerly reading her letter of acceptance. 

            Shortly after gathering up their belongings, the family vacated the breakfast room, leaving it empty for the house-elves to deal with the remnants of the meal, and the day continued in its customary fashion. Lucius spent the majority of his time in his study, briefly attending a Hogwarts Trustees' meeting mid morning to arrange the granting of a new bursary and to discuss the appointment of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Draco retired to the cellars to continue his own plans and Pallas was left to herself to decide what she needed to pack in the new school trunk her mother had insisted on buying her.

             Back in her own room, Narcissa sat at her dressing table, staring vacantly into the mirror in front of her. A bewitched tortoiseshell brush was rhythmically sweeping down the length of her hair. She slid the small drawer from beneath the mirror out and plunged her hand inside the void. A _click_ was heard echoing through the wood of the furniture, and the front of the mirror sprang forward on its hinges, revealing a narrow, velvet-lined cabinet hidden behind its reflective face. Narcissa carefully removed two objects from it and laid them tenderly on the tabletop in front of her. One was a bundle of old, yellowing letters bound together with a length of faded purple ribbon, and the other was a silver locket engraved with a rose. Narcissa took the locket gently in her hand and unfastened it to expose a lock of black hair. Narcissa closed the locket again and, taking up the bundle of letters, glided out of the room, the brush falling lifeless to the floor owing to her sudden distracted exit. Narcissa wrapped her outdoor cloak around her and headed off to the summerhouse in the garden where she knew she would not be disturbed. 

            Pallas, looking out of her bedroom window, saw her mother glide purposely through the knot garden, which was laid out below her bedroom window, and across the lawn towards the arbour and the summerhouse. In her room, Pallas had spent her time since breakfast laying out her books and possessions neatly on the bed. The fear of her father had now been replaced with the excitement of making plans for her future life at Hogwarts. Moonstar buzzed around merrily, helping to arrange everything by swooping into cupboards and drawers looking for anything that Pallas might have overlooked. Pallas had started compiling a list and was ticking off each item in turn.  "Luggage labels," she said out loud. Pallas had never been away before and didn't own such items. Remembering she had seen her mother go out in her travelling cloak, she set off down the corridor to her room to see if she had any spare labels on her travelling luggage set. Pallas was always welcome in her mother's dressing room.  Narcissa liked to encourage Pallas to look at her own collection of robes and dresses in order to teach her daughter about the right things to wear and how to use colour and fabric to her advantage. Pallas pushed open the oak panelled door and stepped forward into the room.  At first she didn't notice the mirror on the dressing table as she opened her mother's wardrobe looking for her travelling bags. The reflection of light bouncing off the wall above her head caught her eye and attracted her attention to the mirror that she realised was not in its usual position. She moved across the room towards it.  Picking up her mother's hairbrush from where it lay on the thick woollen rug, she placed it carefully in its place on the dressing table. It was then that she noticed for the first time the velvet-lined cupboard.  Reaching out, she went to pull the mirror further forward. 

ADVANCE \d4"Ow!" the hairbrush jumped out of its place, rapping her hard on the knuckles of her outstretched hand. The mirror swung shut with a click in one easy movement, and any further secrets that it contained were hidden from Pallas forever. 


	3. The Ministry House

Chapter 3 – The Ministry House 

The days of summer sped past in a sultry manner at the Malfoy house, and the end of August arrived sooner than anyone expected. Lazy days spent outside for Pallas soon turned to excitement at the prospect of going to school to learn her craft with others of her own age. Up until now, Pallas had been tutored by a procession of witch governesses who had schooled her on such matters as broomstick control, primary charms, the use of quill and various inks as well as music and watercolours. Few of the tutors stayed long in the Malfoy house, often leaving suddenly. Pallas was also nervous at the thought of leaving the relative safety of home but at the same time eager to venture out for the first time in the real wizard world.

Unlike the morning when Pallas first received her letter from Hogwarts, she and Draco were now both frantically packing their Hogwarts trunks in earnest in anticipation of the long journey ahead. Pallas opened her dragon skin notebook and found the place where she had written the list of what she wanted to take. She laid the book open on her dressing table where Moonstar sat on its edge, his feet tucked under him, reading the neat writing. Pallas' trunk sat squarely on the floor. First she placed her boots and shoes in the case and then the books that she wanted to take with her.  _Tebster's Guide_ went in, along with _Hogwarts, a History, Quidditch through the Ages_ and her favourite storybook, _Wizard in the Moor_ by Marcroft Leigh. Next were her clothes.  She opened her wardrobe door; her mother had already been there for certain items had been selected and placed nearer the front. A long, black dress robe with delicate gold embroidery around the high neck and draped sleeves stood out amongst the other items. It was beautiful.   Pallas caressed the deep velvet touching it to her cheek; maybe her mother was right some fabrics were better than others. Pallas carefully packed the items her mother had chosen. She then delved into the back of the wardrobe and pulled out her favourite dress, the floral one she had been wearing the day her Hogwarts letter had arrived and packed it with fond care. 

Moonstar was making a nuisance of himself, darting around at the bottom of the wardrobe. Pallas bent down, pulling the folds of the hanging garments back to reveal him. Moonstar was trying to tug a wooden box out of the wardrobe but without much success. He fluttered around moving a couple of shoes out of the way.  This enabled him to finally drag the box to the front of the wardrobe where it tumbled onto the floor, its lid facing the carpet. Pallas turned the box over and read the inscription:  _The Wizard Ttoffis - Potion Set One_

"I won't need this!" she said to the Changeling and put the box back in the wardrobe. "Father will buy me all the equipment I need in Diagon Alley tomorrow." The trunk was now packed and Pallas closed the lid. There was still plenty of room left for all the new supplies and uniform that she was going to purchase in Diagon Alley the following day. Pallas was pleased with herself.

Narcissa knocked gently on the door and entered the room.

"Pallas dear, we're ready to go now." Pallas looked down her list one last time and looked around the room, she wouldn't be seeing it for a long time. She wondered what the dormitory would be like and about the other girls that she would now need to share with.

"Coming." She replied. Pallas closed her notebook and picked up her travelling cloak, placing the book inside one of the deep pockets. Moonstar had a similar idea and flew into her top pocket where he could peer out unnoticed.

All the Malfoys were waiting in the hall.  The whole family were to travel to London to transact business and buy supplies for school before seeing Pallas and Draco off on the train to Hogwarts. The Malfoys kept their own carriage, and it was waiting outside on the gravel drive. No horse could be seen, but the stays stood out straight as if four invisible beasts pulled the carriage. Two small steps led up to the covered black carriage, and as the family stepped inside the door, the steps folded up behind them. On the roof, already secured, were Pallas' and Draco's trunks, along with Narcissa and Lucius' travelling bags. When they were all seated, Lucius tapped on the roof of the carriage with his silver topped cane, and the carriage lurched forward, the heavy metal rimmed wheels crunching the gravel below them. The carriage circled out from the front of the house and around the ornamental statue of Zeus and started down the tree-lined drive towards the main gates and the Muggle road beyond.

As they approached the gates, there was a flash of white light and a hollow boom that rocked the carriage. The smooth rumble of tarmac replaced the sound of the gravel underneath the wheels. Pallas peered out below the blind that covered the window and looked back towards the Malfoy Manor house, but instead she saw a triumphant arch with a large statue of a woman driving four horses on top of it. All around was the bustle, noise and bright colours of Muggle cars, obviously oblivious to them. Their carriage continued on its straight course across the lines of traffic that came at it from all directions like swarms of angry bees and passed through the heavy wooden gates that stood in the wall before them. The high wall reached in both directions for a far as the eye could see. The gates opened before them, and Pallas found herself in a great landscaped garden in the centre of the city. The carriage continued on its journey across the neatly manicured lawn. Gardeners continued with their work, not taking any notice of the Malfoys or their carriage. They passed a great lake, and Pallas saw a little old lady in a tweed skirt and headscarf walking a pack of short tan dogs, which yapped at her heels amongst the shrubbery. But still the coach continued through the archway of the giant house to which the garden belonged and out across the gravel entrance on the other side, past red uniformed soldiers standing to attention. The journey continued through the Muggle streets of London with no one taking any notice of them. 

Eventually they stopped outside a large five-story town house with tiled steps and ornamental railings leading up to its polished black front door. A liveried servant opened the door of the carriage and Lucius stepped out.  Narcissa ushered the two children out after him before stepping out herself. The four of them climbed the steps and followed the footman into the grand drawing room. Narcissa sat down on a large sofa in front of the large window and indicated to Pallas to sit next to her. The footman left; Lucius stood at he fireplace looking at the large painting above the mantelpiece that looked back at him just as intently. Pallas could see that the brass plate under the picture said 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Suddenly the door burst open and in stumbled two large boys of Draco's age. Pallas recognised them, for they had often been to her own house.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Draco smirked; slapping them on the backs and thinking of the tasks he had planned for them.  Crabbe and Goyle grinned back.

"Hello, Draco," they responded in chorus. They then moved as one towards the other end of the drawing room, which stretched the length of the house, and out into the garden where they could whisper furtively amongst the plants.  Next Mr Goyle arrived and shook Lucius' hand.

"Goyle, glad you could meet us here.  Is Crabbe around?" asked Lucius.

"He's upstairs with…" Lucius silenced him with a stern look and a touch of his silver cane on Goyle's full lips. Lucius nodded towards the sofa where Narcissa sat with Pallas. Goyle moved across to Narcissa and shook her hand.

"Mrs Malfoy, good morning. Are you enjoying your trip to London?"

"This is Pallas, Mr Goyle," Narcissa indicated. Goyle turned to Pallas.   She thought that he recoiled slightly, but with a glance to Lucius for vindication he wished her a good trip to Hogwarts and assured her that his son would come to her assistance if ever she required it. Narcissa now took her leave, as it was clear that Lucius wished to start discussing business. The four children were gathered in the hall. Lucius kissed Narcissa tenderly on the cheek.

"I'll meet you later at Boyd's at about two o'clock," he confirmed, pulling a heavy gold timepiece from his watch pocket. The five of them then left and got back into the carriage. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sat on one side while Narcissa and Pallas sat on he other.     


	4. School Supplies and Giant Fish

Chapter 4 -School Supplies  
The carriage stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron and the five stepped out and into the musty interior. Pallas was all in awe; she had never seen a place like it before or so many people in one place. They had often had visitors at the Manor but Pallas was never encouraged to meet them; usually she was kept in the schoolroom with her governess until they left. The Inn Keeper nodded politely to Narcissa as she led the children through the crowded bar and out into the courtyard beyond. Using her carved ivory wand, she tapped the bricks of the rear wall, which rearranged them into an archway, through which Pallas was greeted with her first sights, sounds and smells of Diagon Alley. It was so busy; all kinds of witches and wizards were walking around carrying baskets of potion ingredients and oddly shaped packages wrapped in brown paper and sealed with spellotape. Pallas watched as a tall wizard in long, maroon robes, with a small brown owl perched on his shoulder bartered with the Apothecary for an extra scoop of firefly wings to go with his already bulging shopping bags. She watched as the Apothecary finally gave in and the wizard went off with a smile after passing over a few bronze coins. Narcissa presented Draco with his own moneybag, bulging with coins and gave him instructions of when and where they were to meet later that day. Then Draco, Crabbe and Goyle quickly lost themselves in the crowd, two large heads and one blond one heading off towards the ice-cream parlour. Pallas wanted to explore this new place and look in all the shops and down all the alleys but Narcissa took Pallas firmly by the hand and led her off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the first shop that Pallas had ever been in and not the last that day. Pushing open the door Pallas was flushed with pleasure as the little bell tinkled and four or five witches came into the shop from the back room preparing to serve them. Her mother was seated on a comfortable cream sofa and was served tea by a small witch dressed in green, whilst Madam Malkin, neatly dressed in mauve, took on the personal care of Pallas. Helping her onto a footstool, Madam Malkin selected a school robe, neatly slipped it over Pallas' head and then bent down to start pinning up the hem. "Oh!" she said, surprised. The robe was a good two inches short already. Tutting, she removed the robe and turned back to the garment rail. Running her plump finger along the line of clothing, she selected another robe, checking the golden label inside the neck "Height 7 Crescents Age 13 years" it read. She frowned, looking at Pallas critically but put the robe over Pallas' head. It fitted well in length and just needed taking in slightly at the waist due to Pallas' slight frame. Pallas was thrilled to have the robe; it was standard issue uniform and quite plain, but to Pallas it was one of the most exquisite things she had ever worn. Madam Malkin removed the robe and passed it to one of her assistants who scurried off with a quick curtsey into the sewing room. Pallas and Narcissa moved to the counter where Narcissa signed the ledger and informed the witch that she would send someone later to pick up the robe and the rest of Pallas' school clothes. She also ordered a new set of Quidditch robes for Draco. Next was the wand shop. This was even more exciting than the robe shop. As she entered, she could feel the magic trapped in the thousands of wands that lined the walls, as if a breeze was whipping around her frame. She stood patiently for Mr Ollivander as he measured her in every direction and then started selecting different boxes from shelves both high and low trying to trace the perfect match. Finally he found what he was looking for and presented it to Pallas. The wand was black mahogany with a dragon's heartstring at is core, nine inches in length. Pallas' hand vibrated at the touch and a chill went up her arm as she held the delicately carved wand for first time. "A very reliable wand," Mr Ollivander informed her, "not likely to go off unexpectedly in tricky situations." They thanked him and continued on with their shopping. "We must get you an owl next," informed Narcissa, leading Pallas towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. The owls were mainly sleeping, their large eyes closed to the bright summer sun. Pallas saw a large eagle owl like her brother's. "Too large," she thought, finally deciding on a sleek barn owl with its moon like face. Narcissa looked at the clock that stood above the door of Gringotts. It was nearly two o'clock. "We need to meet your father soon," said Narcissa, and they headed off along Diagon Alley once more. Centenary Boyd's Coffee House stood behind Gringotts, a three story stone building. Boyd, being a shrewd businessman had designed it so as to provide the maximum seating inside. So on the outside of the building stood all staircases and piping that serviced the building. It was a most peculiar sight. As they moved inside, Pallas could see that it was filled with hundreds of small tables around which sat every manner of witch, wizard, elf and goblin. Everyone was drinking coffee from large cups and passing slips of parchment to each other. Every so often, the staff of Boyd's, dressed in grey robes, would replenish the cups and collect the slips. Narcissa and Pallas found a large table in one of the bow windows on the second floor. It had a grand view that reached the length of Diagon Alley in both directions. Pallas could see back to the London buildings beyond the Leaky Cauldron in one direction and all the way to the docks on the river in the other. Pallas sat and watched the business wizards carefully from her chair. At first she thought that the slips were the bills for the coffee, but as she watched more and caught snippets of the conversations, she realised that the slips represented promises. Whilst she was observing, Madam Malkin entered the coffee house and approached a well- dressed wizard who was seated at the table next to Pallas. She ordered coffee from the grey robed waiter and entered into a conversation with the wizard whose name was Mr Strudwick. Pallas heard Madam Malkin explain that she had an expensive shipment of silk ordered from China and was looking to Mr Strudwick to ensure its protection from damage by Chinese Water Dragons. The man agreed to her request and wrote on one of the slips of parchment Madam Malkin's name and details of her shipment. Madam Malkin passed him a bag containing five galleons. The waiter then came and removed the slip and pinned it to a large board at the far end of the coffee house. Above the board in large white letters Pallas read:  
  
A Promise here you truly make, For Boyd can recognise a fake, If safe cargo is what you wish, Protected from both storm and fish And all manner of beast and foe, You will not have too far to go, So sign your name and take your chance And I your futures will enhance.  
  
Centenary Boyd.  
  
Other wizards then gathered round. Each taking a quill, they signed their own names on the slip underneath the original agreement. At that moment, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entered the coffee house and came over to the table. More coffee arrived, as well as a plate of pastries for the two large boys. Draco, seeing Crabbe's and Goyle's quizzical looks regarding the waiters, started to explain what was going on. Pallas listened intently. "It's kind of like an alliance," he started. "If anyone has some property that they want protecting, they come here to speak to the wizards. Between them, they agree a price for a protection spell. The greater the complexity or the higher the level of protection required, the higher the charge. Each wizard is an expert in different spells. See that stout witch over there." He said with a nod of his head indicating a woman in a dark corner dressed in layers of gaudy robes and an overlarge purple hat. "She's an expert on tempests. Father says that she can turn the sea to glass in front of any ship - if the price is right," he added. "Why do they pin those pieces of parchment on the wall?" asked Pallas. Draco was about to ignore her, but Crabbe and Goyle grunted from between their mouthfuls of cake that they wanted to know too. Draco, not one to miss the chance of remaining the centre of attention and demonstrating his superiority continued. "Once the Master Wizard has agreed to provide the protection, the Under- Wizards put their names to it, signing under it that they will provide additional spells to provide the greatest protection. Father has two Under- Wizards here that Under-spell for him. He gets to keep the payments. He once got 10,000 galleons for shipping in a Hungarian Horntail," he said boastfully. "But Draco, you forget," interrupted his Mother, "your Father is then responsible to replace any goods that are damaged if the spell fails." "Yes, that's the risk, but Father loves risks." Nobody could disagree with him. More coffee arrived, and Pallas looked idly out of the window at the crowds passing on the street below. There were a lot of people in Diagon Alley now, selling their wares or staring into the shop windows. Outside one shop there was a crowd of boys, each trying to catch a glimpse of the Nimbus Air broomstick that had been put on display there. There were now a growing number of children, who like Pallas were being accompanied by their families to get their school supplies, their arms full of books and packages. Pallas tried to work out if any would be in her year. A group had just come out of the bookshop each carrying a book in their arms. They stood out from the rest of the bustling crowd due to their bright red hair. There were three tall boys and a younger girl accompanied by another boy and girl, he with a mess of black hair and she with her long hair tied back off her face on this hot day, her elegant neck sweeping down into a simple cotton frock much like Pallas'. As Pallas continued to watch, she saw her father approaching, coming out of an adjacent alleyway on his way to meet his family. He was no longer with Goyle but was now accompanied by a smaller but completely hooded wizard who she did not recognise. As they entered Diagon Alley, they each went their separate ways as if they didn't know each other, the hooded wizard scurrying off into the crowd with a flash of silver glimmering from the sleeve of his robe. Back at the bookshop, the dark haired boy leant heavily against the wall of the shop, his new book tumbling from his hand as he raised it to his forehead as if he were in pain. His friends pressed around him in concern, but he tried to laugh it off, especially as he saw Lucius approaching. Accepting his fallen book from the smallest girl, he gave her a reassuring smile and led them off towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Lucius passed them without a second look and entered Boyd's. Soon he was sitting with them in the window seat. 


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 5 - The Hogwarts Express  
  
They were staying the night at Lucius' London club, situated in Memrab Alley, a very smart district adjacent to the main shopping area of Diagon Alley. Here was where all the professional wizards stayed when they were in London. The imposing club was wedged in between two Ministry of Magic buildings; a grand building with a rich red carpet that led down into the street where an immaculately dressed giant of a man stood under the purple and gold canopy that marked the entrance. Apart from the doorman's presence, the entrance was also shielded by a aversion spell that protected the building, only allowing authorised members across its threshold, anybody else suddenly finding an urgent need to walk on the opposite side of the street. Lucius spent the early evening in the clubrooms conversing with leading members of the Ministry whilst waiting for his wife to come down to dinner. The rest of the family had stayed in their suite where a team of efficient witches waited on them whilst house-elves made sure that all their needs were catered for. Narcissa had retired to her room to change in preparation for the evening meal, whilst Pallas and her brother were to remain in the rooms and have their meal served there. The staff witches had already been to collect the family's new purchases from the shops; these now lay in a neat pile on the coffee table. Pallas picked up a copy of Magical Drafts and Potions and flicked through the pages, she then gave the cauldron and experimental flick listening out for the melodious dong that denoted its quality. There was a knock at the door, and the team of witches entered, silver- domed platters floating gently behind them. The platters laid themselves down upon the table upon which a fine linen tablecloth had appeared along with a set of crisp white plates and associated cutlery. A vase containing a single white rose finished the arrangement. As the witches retreated out of the room, bowing to the two children, Draco enjoyed malicious pleasure in tipping them a Knut each for their hard work. " I expect half of them are Mudbloods," he said viciously as the door curtly shut behind them. The two children sat down to eat; it was a grand feast of roast duck in an orange sauce with new potatoes dripping in butter and crisp green beans that steamed as they removed the platter lid. Draco greedily filled his plate from the food on offer, and whilst he was distracted, Pallas passed Moonstar some items from her plate, which he ate delicately, sitting on the third chair quite hidden from Draco's view by the draped tablecloth. Narcissa re-entered the room, looking elegant in a floor length, off the shoulder gown that draped itself seductively around her. "You look lovely," remarked Pallas looking at the shimmering ice-blue dress that glistened in the candlelight. "Thank you my dear-WHAT IS THIS!" she suddenly cried out approaching the table, her face turning an ashen hue, two pink spots appearing on her cheeks. Draco and Pallas looked on in horror as their mother picked up the vase from the table and threw it, contents and all into the fireplace. She whipped out her ivory wand from her sleeve and sent a bolt of green flame into the grate. Huge flames leapt up, burning in a fierce magenta flame. Pallas could feel the heat from the inferno and her mother's intense spell; she could not understand how her mother could stand so near to the blazing grate. Then, just as quickly, it was all over. The flames subsided with a hiss, and the fireplace stood cold and empty once more. For a moment, Narcissa did not move, her wand still in her hand. Then, regaining her composure, she put away her wand and, picking up her shawl bid the children goodnight and went out to meet Lucius in the dining hall. Pallas and Draco continued their meal in shocked silence; in utter bewilderment Pallas' eye was drawn to the empty space where the vase had once stood. Draco finished his meal and, wiping his mouth on the napkin, stood up to go. "Night Pallas, don't wait up." he called cheekily. "I need a good butterbeer after that and I know just the place to get it too." Pallas looked at him open mouthed. "Don't go," she pleaded finally finding her voice, still concerned about her mother's actions but equally worried about the mischief Draco might get into. "Don't you worry about me, I know what I'm doing," he said, pulling on his cloak. "Just remember," he joked, "never bring roses indoors, especially white ones." "Why not?" Pallas asked, still shaken by recent events. "Because she hates them, always has. No one knows why, not even Daddy." And with these final words, he grabbed his Quidditch broom and, opening the doors onto the balcony, glided off towards the Leaky Cauldron. Pallas leant over the balcony watching him go. The shops were closed now, but some of them were still bathing areas of Diagon Alley in a warm honey glow as their lights shone out onto the cobbled pavement. A few people were still about, heading like Draco towards The Leaky Cauldron, or wending their way home after a hard day at work. Pallas could hear music playing in the distance and see the lights in the garret windows shining like stars in the inky night sky. In the warmth of the evening her mind started to wander. Tomorrow she was leaving home, travelling to Hogwarts; she looked forward to her first glimpse of the school's mighty towers and the rich green grass of the Quidditch pitch. As she stood there, something whooshed passed her and through the open doors behind her. There stood Draco looking dishevelled. His clothes were dusty, and he had a deep cut at the side of his temple, from which a ruby red trail was gliding down his cheek. Draco, feeling the sensation, put his hand to his face, then, looking at his fingers, saw the rich blood staining his hand. "Blasted Granger, the little she-cat," spat Draco in disgust, still experimentally touching his face to see if the flow was close to stopping. Pallas pulled out her hankie and held it to her brother's head, but he was in no mood for her kindness and roughly shrugged her away, whilst he held the hankie to his head, stemming the flow. " What happened?" Pallas asked gently. "Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "He and his cronies are staying at The Leaky Cauldron tonight." "Did they attack you?" she asked in horror. "Yes, three against one, caught me from behind when I wasn't looking," Draco elaborated. "Look at my clothes," he said as he peered down at his dirty, wet, butterbeer-stained robes in disgust and marched off to his room. Pallas closed the balcony doors and put Draco's broom back with his trunk, and, making sure that all her belongings were safely packed, she herself went to bed, wondering if the next day would be as adventurous.  
* Pallas awoke to a bright crisp morning. The sun shone through her windows and sounds could already be heard from the adjacent rooms. Pallas got herself ready and dressed in her favourite floral summer dress, ready for the journey through the Muggle streets of London to Kings Cross and the eleven o'clock train to Hogwarts. Going through to the sitting room, Pallas found her brother and parents dressed in Muggle clothing as well. Her mother in a simple pastel shift dress with a co-ordinating tailored jacket, Draco in jeans and a striped rugby shirt of green and grey stripes and her father in a black Nehru suit of the finest silk his hair tied back in a neat tail. The trunks had already been sent down to the reception, and after breakfast in their rooms, they went down to collect them. The staff porters had them ready on a trolley; the children's two owls perched in their cages on top. They all went back along Diagon Alley, Pallas looking wide eyed at the shops as she passed them one last time, and out into the street beyond. On Charing Cross Road, the porter put down their baggage on the pavement. Pallas wondered how they were going to get to Kings Cross from there. The porter raised his hand and gave a shrill whistle. As if from out of nowhere, a black cab drew up to the pavement at great speed stopping next to the porter who spoke to the driver. The purple taxi light blinked off as the doors opened with a pop for the Malfoys to get in. Pallas followed her father into the roomy interior that was upholstered in shiny leather on its oversized seats. Once the porter had put the trunks into the boot the cab sped off once more at breakneck speed, screeching almost instantaneously to a halt outside the yellow-brick station at Kings Cross. Lucius passed the driver a few coins as they alighted; the driver finding them a trolley transported their bags to the concourse in front of platforms nine and ten where he left them. Pallas looked at the people walking around the station and the plain shops that lined the concourse. They seemed to Pallas just as interesting as the ones she had left behind in Diagon Alley, she wanted to explore this new place but knew that there was no time. Lucius removed the train tickets from his pocket and gave them to Draco and Pallas, shaking them both by the hand, bade them a good journey. Narcissa gave both her children a kiss on the forehead, whispering goodbye to each of them in turn. Pallas and Draco then walked through the barrier and found themselves on platform nine and three-quarters. The train was already at the platform, its rich paintwork glistening beneath the ancient skylights. Draco helped Pallas on with her trunk and then left her in an empty compartment whilst he went to find the prefects coach, a privilege that he was going to enjoy for the first time and he intended to make the most of it. Pallas looked around her compartment and then out of the window at the students who were now starting to mill about on the platform. Trunks and cages were everywhere; Pallas wondered how they had got so many owls through the barrier without anyone noticing. Quite a few parents had accompanied their children onto the platform and were now furnishing them with hefty hugs as they saw them off onto the train. Pallas knew her parents would never act in such a foolish and gushing manner, but part of her yearned for that unreserved affection. She watched on, spellbound by all the frantic activity. "Hello!" said a voice next to her. Pallas turned to see a girl of her age with plain looks and straight brown hair in the corridor. "Is there space in there?" she asked pointing towards Pallas' compartment. "Yes, of course," said Pallas introducing herself.  
"My name's Megan, Megan Swain. This is my first year at Hogwarts,"  
she responded, "I have an older sister in the second year though." "My brother's in the fifth year," informed Pallas. "Wow!" exclaimed Megan "is he a prefect?" "Yes. He's gone to the prefects' carriage and left me here." "Oh well," comforted Megan openly. "I'm sure we'll manage fine by ourselves." "I'm sure we will," smiled Pallas, as the whistle blew and the train started on its long journey northwards. Megan and Pallas spoke a little about what they were expecting at Hogwarts and the tales their siblings had told them. Pallas laughed out loud at Megan's idea that they must swim across the lake to reach the castle, whilst Megan was all to ready to correct Pallas about the Bloody Baron and the other House ghosts. The journey continued and after sharing some treats from the trolley, Megan fell asleep and Pallas was free to look out of the window at the scenery passing by. At one point her brother passed along the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. His face was still swollen, and it looked like the cut may have been bleeding again. Making sure that Megan was asleep, she took Moonstar from her pocket; the small creature whipped out into the corridor behind Draco and restored his damaged skin. Draco did not notice the changeling's gentle touch and Pallas was sure that Crabbe and Goyle would not have noticed any differences, even if they had come up and bit them.  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Elfrir - Thanks for the review. I couldn't resist calling the toad Weasley, it was a very Draco thing to do.  
  
Ozma - Thanks. I'm glad you realized it was Buckingham Palace. Wait and see with Pallas there's more than meets the eye.  
  
Rika - Thanks I hope Pallas continues to interest you. I must confess that I was too eager to get on the Quill and my first chapter was not as good as it could be. I hope that as I go on I learn more and improve. Pallas' sorting is coming up in Chapter 6.  
  
Harriet - Thanks, here's a bit more for you.  
  
Marie - Thanks. She meets her first friend on the train but it's not her last.  
  
Meaghan - Thanks, Ginny doesn't turn up again till later I'm afraid.  
  
John - Hope that this chapter had a bit more of the Malfoy attitude you enjoy. Her full name is Pallas Athena but no more clues than that, but in the true JKR style the name is significant.  
  
B - Thanks, Boyd's is a parody on Lloyd's on London and entirely my own creation. I think I'd rather be an underwizard than an underwriter. 


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 6 At the Sorting Ceremony  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station it was dark, together the night, the dim light of the station and the heavy smoke from the train all made the platform a shadowy mysterious place. Pallas hadn't seen Draco since he had past her carriage earlier in the day and she couldn't find him on the platform now. She looked around almost frantically, peering into the gloom for that bit of reassurance that would come from seeing him once more, a familiar face in her strange new world. "Firs years," boomed a commanding voice making Pallas jump. Pallas found herself following the owner of the voice from the station. Through the woods with the other first years she followed Hagrid, along the dark, narrow uneven path. Tree branches and roots seemed intent on tripping them or tearing at there faces and clothes as they passed. Finally the path opened out on to the edge of the great lake. On the other side stood the vast castle that was the seat of Hogwarts School, soon to be Pallas' home, its windows sparkling a welcome in the starry sky. This was her first glimpse and it was every bit as impressive as she expected. Pallas and Megan boarded one of the small boats together along with two of other new entrants. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who as normal required a boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!" The small fleet moved off in unison, gliding noiselessly across the still lake and into the darkness that led right into the heart of the Hogwarts grounds. Megan giggled as she ran her hand through the cold water grateful that she would not be swimming tonight. After arriving at the harbour they all trudged wearily up the stairs and out in front of the vast oak door of the school, which was firmly closed. They all waited, huddled together in mutual support each wondering what would happen next. In a ceremonious manner adopted over many years of accompanying the first years Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door opened and there stood Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress. She pulled the door open wide and led them through the Entrance Hall and into one of the smaller empty chambers that led off from it. As they entered the school Megan pointed out the ghosts to Pallas, who were drifting together through the Entrance Hall towards the Great Hall beyond where the noise of the older students could clearly be heard. Nearly Headless Nick doffed his head to the Professor as he passed. "That will do Sir Nicholas," she scolded, as many startled screams broke the silence of the first years behind her. In the side room they were able to regain their composure as the Professor explained what was to happen in the Great Hall. She then led Pallas and the rest of the first years out into the Great Hall; the sights took them all aback. Pallas knew a lot about Hogwarts and its ceremonies from her parents and her brother but it was still not as she imagined. She had been looking forward to this opportunity to finally experience the atmosphere for herself. As she wended her way between the long dining tables packed with Hogwarts students, her eyes wandered up to the bewitched ceiling beyond the candles which bobbed gently above her head showing a clear starlit night. Pallas marvelled at the freedom of that sky. She could almost feel the wind on her face; this was going to be her opportunity to prove herself, to step outside the shadow of her family and be herself for once. A paper dart striking her right cheek rudely interrupted her thoughts; she turned to see her brother once more, pointing her out to the rest of the Slytherins at his table. His drawling voice could be heard above the general noise. "Yes, that's my sister, but we won't need to worry about her. I'll keep her in her place now that I'm a Prefect." Pallas looked away in both despair and disgust. It was then that she caught the eye of some of the other students. Pallas was momentarily rooted to the spot by the piercing green-eyed gaze of a boy of about fifteen, the same age as her brother; she realised that he was the boy she had seen the day before dropping his books. Up close she could see that unlike her brother's pale drawn face, his was altogether more agreeable; she even detected a kindly smile at the corner of his lips.  
Pallas continued with more courage, determined that her days at Hogwarts would not be spent like her brother's in bitterness and bullying, she wanted to make friends not acquire cronies like Crabbe and Goyle that seemed to follow her brother around like dopey rotweilers. Finally, the group reached the dais on which the teachers' table stood. Pallas looked at the line of seated teachers in awe, wishing that she would be able to prove to them that she wasn't like her brother. But she was afraid that the name Malfoy would haunt her forever, like a permanent shadow. The Sorting Hat and stool were brought out; a murmur went through the group of first years in anticipation, as many had not seen such a thing before. As they peered past each other to where the hat lay it started its song of welcome in preparation for the Sorting.  
Welcome all to Hogwarts.  
A merry band are we,  
From turret top to dungeon bare,  
All there for you to see.  
I will be your guide tonight,  
Although you need not one,  
To lead you to your one true House,  
Slow down! You need not run.  
A gently glimpse inside your head,  
Is all that I will see,  
So try me on and I will tell  
Just where you ought to be.  
A mighty lion, a cunning snake,  
A patient Hufflepuff  
Or wise with words the Ravenclaw  
One peek will be enough.  
So come along and put me on  
There is no need to worry  
I've got all night to sort you out  
I'm never in a hurry.  
  
As the song ended, with many of the first years looking no less worried following the witty song, Professor McGonagall proceeded to read out the names of the first years that were due to be sorted into the Houses of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. But Pallas was now too nervous standing there waiting, to take anything in. She was vaguely aware of the other first years around her being called forward and wondering if their hearts were pounding in their chests and their legs turning to jelly like hers. The Sorting Hat acted quickly though and as the new students were sorted into their houses great shouts of welcome echoed around the hall. "Malfoy, Pallas" read out Professor McGonagall. Suddenly Pallas felt nervous and vulnerable. She stepped onto the dais and sat on the stool looking out onto the rest of the school from her elevated position, she felt very small indeed even though she found herself taller than most of her classmates. She looked across to her brother for support, but he was busy talking with Crabbe and Goyle. Her eyes scanned the room, the green- eyed boy and his friends were looking at her, whispering and pointing at Draco. Pallas' heart sank even further, she felt she would never be able to get out of her brother's shadow; she bowed her head as the tears began to well up in her eyes. Then she heard the voice: "Well what have we got here then?" It was the Sorting Hat; she hadn't noticed Professor McGonagall putting it gently onto her head. "Another Malfoy then!" continued the hat. "I remember all the Malfoy heads I've ever had to sort, but yours is somehow different. Very curious," said the hat in its studied tone. Pallas wasn't sure if she was the only one who could hear the voice or not and sat rooted to the spot, she could feel the hat moving around. " Malfoys are always in Slytherin but," the hat paused as if lost in deep thought. "I see something in you that will be better nurtured in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out the house name and the room fell silent, Draco fell off his chair, and everyone was looking uneasily at each other. Professor McGonagall moved across to Pallas and removed the Sorting Hat. Placing her hand gently on her shoulder she spoke to Pallas in a low voice that even the other first years around her could not hear. "Och, don't worry my dear, Gryffindor will be your family from now on." Pallas managed a weak smile and walked slowly down to the final remaining chair on the Gryffindor table. Draco had by this time got back to his feet and was glaring at the Sorting Hat as if he had the power to change its mind. He didn't want to be bothered by Pallas whilst she was at Hogwarts, but there was no way he wanted her in Gryffindor House. Professor Dumbledore sensing the feeling around the room quickly called for the feast to begin. Soon the Hall was filled with noise again as students piled their plates from the giant servers filled with delicious beef, potatoes and vegetables that had magically appeared on Dumbledore's command. Only Pallas remained silent, half-heartedly picking at the broccoli spears in front of her.  
At the end of the meal, all the students left the hall. Pallas and the other first years followed a Prefect who would take them to their dormitory. As the group started to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Professor McGonagall caught up with them,  
"One moment Mr. Jordan, I need Miss Granger and Miss Malfoy to come with me to see the headmaster," said the professor.  
Pallas could not believe it. She hadn't been in the school for a day and she was already being called to see the headmaster. Maybe he was going to tell her that she couldn't be in Gryffindor after all and that she had to go to Slytherin like the rest of her family before her, or worse still her father had somehow found out and was removing her from the school altogether. The thought of having this first chance snatched away from her before she had really even started was devastating. 'Pallas' heart sank.  
Professor McGonagall opened a door at the end of the corridor that led into a side-room and ushered them both inside. "Here they both are, Professor Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall as she closed the door behind them and stood patiently like a sentry in front of it.  
"Thank you Professor," said the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled through his flowing white hair and beard. "Please sit down, both of you. I expect you're wondering why I've brought you here this evening." Hermione quickly stood up and approached the Professor.  
" I'm so sorry Professor Dumbledore," she started, "I really tried with my Charms homework but I could only take one book of Charms with me on the aeroplane, and I'm sure I must have missed some very important information. I promise I will do better this year," she continued in a breathless rush.  
"Miss Granger, you quite clearly misunderstand why I have brought you here," said Dumbledore in a gentle voice. "It is precisely because of your good work and excellent record that I wish you to do me a favour. Do you think you will be able to?"  
"Of course," replied Hermione eagerly.  
"Thank you, Hermione. Not many students would agree so eagerly to assist me without knowing what I wanted them to do." Hermione blushed. " Hermione, I would like you to look after our new first year here, Pallas Malfoy. She will be entering Gryffindor tonight and I am sure that there are those around who will not be very happy about this." Pallas remembered the look on Draco's face as he fell on the floor in the Great Hall at these words. "I want you to make sure Pallas' work does not suffer, and that she will be made to feel welcome."  
"But sir," Hermione started to say a look of dismay filling her face. "That will be all for now, Hermione. Thank you again for your assistance. If you could just wait outside for a moment while I talk to Pallas alone," responded Dumbledore with an air of finality.  
As Hermione left, Dumbledore's attention now turned to Pallas. She had been sitting motionless on one of the hard, wooden school chairs, waiting nervously to find out what the headmaster wanted her for. Her initial fears that an owl from her father had been received had been partly reassured by Dumbledore's request of Hermione. But she still couldn't lift her head to look into his eyes for fear of what they might reveal.  
"Pallas, my dear," Dumbledore gently began. His voice sounded so kind that Pallas found the strength to raise her head. The face that she saw was also kind, she noticed that every line of his face and whisker on his chin seemed to reflect this gentleness and kindness. For the first time that evening Pallas smiled.  
"That's better," he continued just as gently. "Now I know it must be a great disappointment to you not to be in Slytherin, but with Professor McGonagall's and Hermione Granger's help I'm sure you will be just as happy in Gryffindor."  
Pallas did not have the courage to say that she thought that Gryffindor was probably the only place that she would feel happy at Hogwarts, but nodded her reply with a quiet, yes Sir, I will do my best.  
" Very good, very good," responded Dumbledore in a much more assured tone. "I'm sure you're tired now, it's been a long day for everyone. Miss Granger will show you to your dormitory."  
Professor McGonagall opened the door once more and Pallas went out to where Hermione was waiting. Hermione was not looking quite as horrified as she had done in front of Dumbledore and silently led Pallas back towards the Great Staircase. As they started to climb the stairs Hermione turned to Pallas.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't welcome you earlier. I'll take you to meet some of the others in Gryffindor House. I'm sure that everything will work out alright," she smiled although not all that convincingly. 


End file.
